Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu - Feliciano
by Nori-Nori-Chan
Summary: Feliciano trong một lần đã vô tình nhìn thấy Germany và Romano hẹn hò với nhau. Cậu ta sẽ phải làm sao? Từ bỏ hay chiến đấu. Và như mọi lần, cậu bỏ cuộc... TẠI SAO LẠI END UP Ở MIKU CAFE ĐƯỢC CƠ CHỨ? GerIta, GerMano...Oh I hate GerMano!


_**Nỏi-chan ddaay~~ Hôm qua mình vừa mới xem cái PV này và thích nó vô cùng tận. Không biết cho vào APH thì nó sẽ thế nào nhỉ? Hồi hộp quas~~ X3**_

* * *

"Ludwig, anh có rảnh không? Đang có triển lãm tranh đấy, anh đi cùng em nhé!" Mình vui vẻ gọi điện cho Ludwig, rủ anh đi chơi

"Ah…uh không, anh bận rồi, xin lỗi" Anh chỉ nói có vậy rồi giập máy

Mình thở dài , chán nản… Mấy hôm rồi Ludwig có vẻ như tránh mặt mình. Anh không muốn ra ngoài cùng nữa.'Có lẽ mình lại phải tự đi thôi'. Nghĩ thầm, mình khóa cửa nhà và đi đến triển lãm.

Ở đó đông nghịt người. Nhưng bù lại, tranh rất đẹp, bức nào cũng thật hoàn hảo, đầy ý nghĩa. Nhưng có đang ngắm tranh đi chăng nữa, đầu óc mình không thể không nghĩ đến Ludwig . Có phải anh đang tránh mặt mình? 'Tại sao?'. Đang băn khoăn suy nghĩ, mình bỗng nhìn thấy… Mái tóc vàng vuốt ngược, đôi mắt xanh lạnh như đá "Ludwig tới đây sao?" Mình nói thầm. Toan gọi anh , mình còn nhìn thấy bóng hình ai đó... Ôi, mái tóc nâu đậm, cọng tóc xoăn chìa ra ngoài… _'Không thể như thế được… Không thể!'_

Mình như muốn hét lên… Germany và Romano, Ludwig và Lovino… Hai người minh yêu quý và tin tưởng nhất, rốt cuộc lại lừa đôi sau lưng mình ư? Hai người bọn họ cùng cười rúc rích, bình phẩm về những bức tranh một cách thiếu lịch sự, kiểu như: "Nghĩ gì mà vẽ mặt người thế này, anh vẽ còn đẹp hơn Lovi à", hay là "Có mỗi vài vệt màu quệt qua quệt lại mà sao ngươi ta thích thế nhỉ". Không thể chịu được, mình vội bước ra và chạy về. Tới nhà, mình chỉ bật khóc, để cho tất cả buông rơi… đau đớn, ghen tức, ngỡ ngàng, mệt mỏi. Từng giọt lặp lại, đua nhau rơi xuống…

2 ngày sau, mình bất ngờ đi đến nhà Ludwig mà không báo trước. Mình muốn hỏi anh mọi chuyện cho ra lẽ. Mình lên luôn phòng ngủ của anh, từng bước đi rất khẽ. Cửa đương mở hé. Mình nhìn vào, cảnh tượng ấy làm nước mắt mình một lần nữa tuôn rơi lã chã. Lovino và Ludwig quấn lấy nhau, khúc khích cười. Trong đôi mắt Ludwig hiện rõ sự thèm khát và ham muốn. Anh kéo cọng tóc của Romano, và như ai cũng biết, anh ta rên lên. "Vậy ra cọng tóc nào cũng vậy hả?" Ludwig cười. "Em thích nhẹ như thế này" Ludwig kéo nhẹ "Hay là mạnh lên" Và anh giật mạnh. Một tiếng kêu ghê tởm thoát ra từ miệng Lovino "Nyaaa~ Mạnh lên, mạnh lên nữa đi! Cắn xé em, vò nát em, cào cấu em, hãy làm em hét lên! Làm ơn!" Thêm một lần nữa, Ludwig nở cái nụ cười đáng ghét ấy: "Làm ơn, gì? Em quên rồi sao?". 'Kyaa~, làm ơn, chủ nhân của em. Tiamo.. Ah… Ahnnn…" Lovino rên rỉ.

Càng nhìn, mình càng thấy ghê tởm và khinh bỉ hai con người này. Mình biết rằng không chịu được nữa, mình bèn mở bật cửa, bước vào phòng. "Giờ em đã hiểu vì sao anh không muốn gặp em nữa… Thì ra'Ich liebe dich' chỉ là một lời nói nhẹ tênh với anh. Em chỉ là một thứ công cụ thôi phải không"

Lovino sợ hãi, kéo chăn lên che cơ thể trần của mình. Anh sững sờ nhìn mình, không nói lên được lời nào. Ludwig chỉ lắp bắp "A..Anh…anh". Căn phong chỉ còn lại tiếng tích tắc của đồng hồ quả lắc. Mình nói với họ "Ludwig, đã lâu lắm rồi em không thấy được niềm vui trong đôi mắt anh như hôm nay em đã thấy… Thật đẹp lắm, nhưng sao em thấy anh bẩn thỉu đến vậy? Còn Lovino, anh luôn ghen tị với em nhỉ. Anh có biết, trong tim em luôn mong muốn được như anh không? Mọi người yêu anh từ sâu trong tim, chứ không phải từ lời nói giả dối, hời hợt như vơi em. Em có thể chắc chắn, Antonio, Francis, Ludwig và Gilbert sẽ sẵn sàng tranh đấu để có được tình yêu của anh đấy. Nhận ra điều đó, em thấy vô cùng đau đớn. Nhưng em càng đau đớn hơn khi nhìn thấy anh đi cùng Ludwig. Nó… có cảm giác như ai đó đâm hàng ngàn phát dao vào tim em và xát muối vào. Nhưng hai người là cặp hợp nhau hơn bao giờ hết. Vì vậy, em xin rút khỏi trò chơi tình yêu tàn nhẫn này. Tạm biệt… và cảm ơn"

Lovino khóc và đi đến gần, tay nắm lấy cổ tay mình "Feli… anh x..". Nhưng mình lùi lại "Đừng chạm vào em"

Ra khỏi căn nhà, mình bước đi, ngửa mặt lên trời để không ai có thể nhìn thấy nước mắt mình đang tuôn rơi. Trời nắng, như muốn trêu tức mình vậy… Đi qua một quán café, mình nghe thấy 1 bài hát. Nhịp nhanh, mạnh nhưng lời ca thì buồn bã…

_"Mọi lời nói và ý nghĩ đã mất hết rồi_

_Em không muốn rơi vào cái lỗ hổng đó lần nữa đâu_

_Lặp đi lặp lại, rồi bật khoc, em lạc dần mình giữa con phố đông người_

_'Anh không cần em nữa, em chỉ làm anh đau mắt thôi'_

_Dù anh không nói vậy, nhưng em vẫn có thể nghe rõ từng lời_

_Anh có hiểu cảm giác này thế nào không?_

_Em chịu đã đủ rồi!"_

Bước ra từ quán café là một cô gái có mái tóc xanh, dài như của ca sĩ anime mà Kiku vẫn thường hay xem. Cô ấy mỉm cười, cúi người: "Chào buổi sáng. Xin mời vào Miku café!"

* * *

**Ukiiiiiii~ Xong rồi à, ngắn nhỉ**_**? Cơ mà mình lười đánh máy lắm cơ :(((**_


End file.
